The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for a modular postage accounting system. More specifically, the present invention allows the printing of postage using any computer having the proper communications and printing capabilities.
Historically, postage meters have been dedicated, stand-alone devices, capable only of printing postage indicia on envelopes (or labels, in the case of parcels). These devices resided at a user site and could provide postage metering for that site alone. Such postage meters required the user to physically transport the device to a post office for resetting (increasing the amount of postage contained in the meter). An advance over this system was the ability to allow users to reset their meters via codes, provided by either the manufacturer or the postal authority once payment by the customer had been made. In contrast, modern electronic meters are often capable of being reset directly by an authorized party, on-site (at the user's location) via a communications link. A system which performs meter resetting in this manner is known as a Computerized Meter Resetting System (or "CMRS"). The party having authority to reset the meter and charge the customer (usually the manufacturer or the postal authority) thus gains access to and resets the meter.
Postage meters are still, unfortunately, restricted to use at a single customer location. As such devices are dedicated (and rather sophisticated in their fail-safes and security), their price tends to be prohibitive for small companies. What is needed is a system which can be connected to existing computer equipment to allow the efficient, economical printing of postage indicia. Such a system would provide postage at a user's location at the user's request.